Toi Wasu Toy Yasu
by kichikoneko
Summary: A funny little drabble about what happens when six year old Ishida Mitsunari breaks his toy that strikingly resembles Tokugawa Ieyasu. AU-ish


Toi Wasu (Toy Yasu)

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it...whatever it may be, like the patent or something weird like that. The idea is a brain-child helped into creation by my sister's wonderfully funny words.

AN: Drabble derived from my sister getting the idea to mix up certain Sengoku Basara characters names... Well, this is it...

* * *

><p>One day in the nearly abandoned Toyotomi castle a six year old Ishida Mitsunari sat in the coartyard playing with a few random toys that were much like G.I. Joe's, his favorite to "play" with was one that looked surprisingly like Tokugawa Ieyasu, a caretaker slash babysitter of the young General to be. It was much known that Mitsunari frequently threw fits when under the care of gentle Ieyasu, yet no one could figure out this reason.<p>

Takenaka Hanbei wasn't surprised at hearing the sounds of mock destruction comming from the boy as it happened quite often when he played, but when the sounds suddenly stopped it had the ghostly pale man a bit unnerved. As a responsible adult Hanbei set aside his important work and made is way out into the coartyard to check on the silver haired child. A once look around the yard made Hanbei startle for there was no sight of Mitsunari; however the moment panic began to set in there was a slight tug at his shirt. Upon looking down he saw Mitsunari standing there with tears building in his wide child-like eyes.

"What's happened to you?" Hanbei asked sincerely as he knelt down to the child's level and wiped at his damp cheeks with his gloved hand. Mitsunari sniffled then looked down at what rested in his tiny hands.

"I broke my toy Wasu." The silver haired child held the body of the toy in one hand and its head in the other up to where Hanbei could get a good look. The white haired man could easily figure out the reasons behind such actions from the nail and bite marks that Ieyasu would sometimes have after watching the tyke. Hanbei sighed.

"Here," He took the toy pieces into his own hands, "Let me find a way to fix it while you go and play some more." The strategist patted Mitsunari's head with his empty hand and left the hopeful child to his own devices.

Later that day after Hanbei had tried quite a few tricks to fix the toy but to no avail he sat around a table with a few friends while Mitsunari napped peacefully in the next room over. The grownups chatted and joked about trivial things for a while but when it got quiet Mori Motonari quirked his eyebrow at the small man-shaped toy setting in front of Hanbei with it's head under it's arm like a basketball.

"Takenaka, if I might inquire, what is the meaning of that." Motonari twisted his face in distaste while jabbing a finger in the direction of the toy. Hanbei glanced at the object and a sly smile graced his lips.

"Why, young Mitsunari was playing earlier today and broke his _Toy Yasu_." Across the table Ie_yasu _cringed at the sight and squinted his eyes as if in pain. Hanbei, after realizing only Otani had taken the joke properly, cleared his throat, "He was quite distraught so I told him that I would find a way to fix it."

"I see." Motonari said arrogantly, glancing at the still cringing Ieyasu.

Needless to say it was Otani to the rescue as he used craft glue to stick the head back into place, and to both Hanbei and Otani's pleasure young Ishida Mitsunari happily recieved the fixed toy Wasu.

* * *

><p>AN: Tokugawa Ieyasu = add the "To" and "I" together and you make "Toi", add the "Wa" and "Su" together and you have "Wasu". Hanbei's joke was because the toy looked like Ieyasu and "Wasu" sounds like "Yasu". Ah, the mindless creations of a tired brain! My sis and I laughed for a while because of this one...and the whole Toy Wasu was my quick-witted idea off of how the name sounded initialized out load like that, and isn't it obvious that anything Ieyasu must involve something Mitsunari? Fangirl randomness for the win, cheers! Review if you like.<p> 


End file.
